


Just some glances

by VioletxPurple



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, First Meetings, One Shot, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletxPurple/pseuds/VioletxPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we are all obsessed fangirls- stalkerish!Reader</p>
<p>Another night of you watching Oswald from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just some glances

The nervous twitch in the corner of Oswald’s mouth made you choke in your drink. You coughed in your hand, turning away from the scene on your right. As it was noisy and crowded in Mooney’s tonight, no one looked up at you choking half to death on the barstool.  
Well, maybe it was time to admit that you had gone too far with your crush on this man. Watching him from afar like this really had become creepy. It was just that.. there was something about that man; his stammers, nervous twitches, but he still had this dark gleam in his eyes sometimes, it did something with you. Before you had thought you might be asexual, but that idea is in the trash now. The man named Oswald Cobblepot had changed that. You glanced back at Oswald to see him leaning unto Fish Mooney’s table as she whispered something in his ear. You wondered if he noticed that his mouth hung a bit open as he listened in concentration. Probably not. You took another sip of the strong alcoholic drink. It made the sounds surrounding you soften, as a warm and sleepy feeling overflowed you.  
‘Ladies and Gentlemen’ it echoed through the room. Everyone looked up to see Fish Mooney standing on her stage. Silence came over the club as this woman began to speak.  
‘We have another comedian for you tonight, take a seat and get ready to be entertained. That was all.’ As barstools screeched around you, you looked as Oswald took the clubowner’s hand, helping her of the stage. You stood up to take a seat close to Mooney’s table, a bit too tipsy to care about your stalkerish behaviour right now.  
The lights in the club faded out to concentrate on the big spotlight on stage. Your attention automatically drew to it as the comedian walked towards the mike. There the man made his first joke. As the audience surrounding you laughed wholeheartedly, you found that this man was just like the other comedians Mooney picked for her club: not funny at all.  
Looking back into the darkness of the audience, you could make out a smirking Mooney, awfully pleased with the performance. To her side stood Oswald, somewhat stiffly holding a bottle of what you thought was champagne. Although you looked at him sideways, the look in his clear blue eyes had you captured. Besides you he was the only one in the room who didn’t laugh. Instead he seemed to be caught up in his thoughts, staring silently towards the stage. What was he thinking about, you wondered. There seemed so much more behind those eyes.  
A sudden shock overcame you as his eyes shot towards you. For a long second, your eyes connected with the blue of his, before you ripped yourself away from it. Your heart hammered in your chest as you directed your eyes back to the stage. Of course he was going to notice your staring, what were you thinking? Oh god, this was embarrassing as hell, you really needed to stop this. Calming down slowly, you took another peek in his way. You froze again when you realised his stare had not faded. His face stood expressionless, more serious than you saw it before. It felt like he tried to figure you out, before you looked away again to stare at the foot of the glass in front of you, twirling it nervously around as it stood on the table. Softly you concentrated on your breath, trying to keep yourself calm. What did he see when he looked at you, what did he notice about you? The rest of the act you looked vaguely towards the stage, your head clouded with embarrassment and wonder.  
As soon as the audience applauded and lights filled the bordeaux nightclub again, you grabbed your bag and made your way between the tables, heading straight towards the exit. ‘I hope you enjoyed your evening miss,’ the big bouncer said politely, ‘we hope to see you again soon.’ You nodded hastily and stepped into the cold evening air of Gotham city. You closed your eyes as you sniffed in the coldness of autumn.


End file.
